All I Ever Wanted Was You
by XxTashaMxX
Summary: PC are living it up in the beautiful LA! What happens when they go on a vacay and meet some unwanted pple? Plz plz read bad summary but good story!
1. Summary

**The Pretty Committee**

Massie Block: Moved to LA after being heart-broken by her only love. 3 years later and she's living it up with her bffs still known as the Pretty Committe. Now a model and dubbed as the hottest woman in the world. Goes on vacay with her friends and sees someone she least expects.

Alicia Rivera: Left Westchester after a bad breakup so she fled to LA with her friends. Now a model and a news caster. Dubbed as the exotic beauty in the world. Cant wait to go on a vacay with her bffs but wait....why is he here?!?!

Claire Lyons: Cam broke her heart for the last time! She went to LA to pursue the acting career. Now she's the best actress ever and she's a model! Move over Angelina!! She's now America's Sweetheart......or Suiteheart;) On vacation with the PC but wait...hasnt she seen those eyes before?

Dylan Marvil: Lost like 10 pounds and is finally a size 0 like her bffs(like she needed to lose weight!) Is a model and the host of America's hottest show...The Marvelous Show!! She's dubbed as America's Funniest-Hot chick on tv!!(Other than Alicia but she's the exotic one) Ready to get on her vacay but sees the wrong person...is this vacay ruined?

Kristen Gregory: Went to LA with her pals after a certain perv cheated on her. Now a soccer player and a model!! She's America's hottest soccer chick to ever kick a ball(if you kno wat I mean). Is goin on vacation and now realizes it may have been a mistake.

**The Tomahawks**

Derrick Harrington: Broke up with Massie and is regrets it ever since. Now 3 years later...plays soccer for the LA Galaxy along with his bros. Is tired of the drama in LA so goes on vacation and sees an amber-eyed beauty...will she forgive him?

Josh Hotz: Hurt Alicia and now hates himself for doing it. Now plays soccer with his friends and hopes to get back with Alicia. But will it take more than an apology to get back with this exotic beauty?

Cam Fisher: He and Claire went their seprate ways because he thought Nikki was more important. But then he realizes he may have made a mistake. Hopes he can apologize but she's gone. Plays for the LA Galaxy and keeps trying to see Claire. Goes on vacation and sees her. Will she forgive him or she will forget all about him?

Chris Plovert: Lost his chance with Dylan 3 years ago and has regrets. Wat will it take to be with America's Funniest-hot chick on tv? Sees her on vacation and decides to make his move!! Is on the LA Galaxy team!!

Kemp Hurley: Perv that broke Kristen's heart! Hopes he can make it all better when he sees her on vacation. Hopefully she'll forgive him....rite? On the LA Galaxy team and is very successful!!!

* * *

**hopefully this story will be great....I have hope in this story!! Review PLz!!!**


	2. YAY!

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday, July 31,2009**

**8:30 A.M.**

Massie Block woke up to the sound of I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas. She looked at her iphone on the idock and sighed. "Why do I keep forgetting to turn off those alarms?!?"she huffed. She got out of her purple duvet bed and walked to her mirror. When she got to the full-length mirror she smiled. "Still beautiful as ever!"Massie smiled.

She walked back to her bedstand and grabbed her iphone and texted the PC.

Massie: hey girlys!!

Alicia: hey!! wats up?

Dylan: mornin!!

Claire: hey!

Kristen: hello!!

Massie: wanna do anything today?

Claire: after practice i can go anywhere!

Kristen: after practice! new coach and itz killer now!=( but im free after 12!

Dylan: yay!! im in!! im free after 10!

Alicia: im ok but after 10 like dyl cuz of the show!!

Massie: so....how about 1ish??

Alicia: im in!! where do we meet??

Claire: yea text me the deets i g2g!!

Dylan: wat claire said!

Kristen: text me them 2!!

Massie: meet at my house and we'll have a girls day!!

Alicia: kay!!

Claire: deal!!

Kristen: kk!!

Alicia: given!!=)

Massie put her phone away and went to hop in the shower. About and hour later she came out wrapped in a purple towel. "Now time for my makeup."Massie smiled. "Myami!!"Massie called. Soon Myami came in and hopped on Massie's bed.

"And how are you today??"Massie asked Myami. (Myami is Massie's new dog after Bean passed when she was in high school. But Myami is just as cute!) Myami barked twice as Massie giggled.

About 10 minutes later Massie was wearing Sephora colorful Duo eyeshadow,Smores Glossip Girl, with black nails(they were already black.)

She went into her closet and came out in turquoise beaded top, dark skinny jeans, patent platform with python trim heels, a vintage style beaded necklace, turquoise shell earrings, her charm bracelet, and a Chanel purse. (**if you want to see the outfit, go to ****.com/massie_block_21_09/set?id=8864487**)

She grabbed her keys to her black Lamborghini and drove to Starbucks. While in her car she turned up her radio and she blasted Best I Ever Had by Drake.

_Baby you my everything_

_Youre all I ever wanted_

_We can do it real big_

_Bigger then you ever done it_

_You be up on everything_

_Other hoes ain't never on it_

_I want this forever I swear_

_I can spend whatever on it_

Massie kept singing until she was right at Starbucks. "Yay! Now for a frap!"she giggled. Massie stepped out of her car and was bombarded with cameras and crazy fans. Massie sighed then stomped through the huge crowd. When she got into Starbucks she ordered and quickly got out of sight.

"Thank goodness!! Gah I despise the paprazzi!"Massie sighed when she finally got back into her car. When she was driving home she could have swore she saw a familiar blonde-headed guy.

When Massie arrived home, she sat on her couch and watched tv.

**1:00 P.M.**

**Block Estate**

Massie was watching Degrassi when she heard someone knock on her door. She jumped up and opened it only to see her bffs. They all squeeled and hugged each other.

"Mass!! Finally we can shop!!" Alicia squealed. Massie smiled at her old friend.

"I know!! I was swamped by the paprazzi before I even got out of my car at work!"Dylan huffed when she sat on Massie's couch.

(here is everyone's outfits: Alicia: .com/alicia_rivera_21_09/set?id=8864862 ; Dylan: .com/dylan_marvil_21_09/set?id=8865197 ; Claire: .com/claire_lyons_21_09/set?id=8878008 ; Kristen: .com/kristen_gregory_21_09/set?id=8878204)

"Ok girls...can we go and have our day now?!?"Claire asked impatiently. The PC all looked at her. "Claire..is somethin wrong?"Kristen asked going to ssit by her friend. "Yes!!....no! I saw Cam today!"Claire sighed. The PC all looked at each other and ran to her aide.

"Tell us everthing!!"Alicia commanded. Claire nodded and started talking. "Ok so I was going to Pinkberry before I came here and when I was leaving I bumped into someone. So when I was getting up I looked up and there was Cam! So he was like staring at me and Im like 'O crap! I gotta get outa here!' So he's all like so can I come and visit you one day and hang out so I was like no. Then when I was about to leave....out came Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert right out of Vans!!!" Claire wailed.

The PC all gasped and looked at each other. They were all silent for about 10 minutes. "Guys say something please?!?!?!"Claire yelled. ".....so Derrick is here? As in LA?!?!?"Massie whispered. Massie really didnt want to see Derrick...just as much as the rest of the PC didnt want to see their exs.

The PC all looked at each other and sighed. About 5 minutes later Dylan jumped up. "You know wat?!? We're not gonna make a big deal out of this!! We're gonna have a great day at the spa to chill and we're gonna have a great day!!"Dylan declared. They all got up and smiled.

"Dyl's right!! Let's go girls!"Massie giggled while high-fiving Dylan. They all nodded and got in their cars and drove off.

**The Mall**

**Guys POV**

Derrick lazily sat on Cam's couch. He just couldnt believe Massie was actually in the same state as him. "Wait go back over what happened."he told Cam. Cam looked at him and rolled his eyes. "For the last time for Derrick's sake..Again....I walked out of Vans before you guys and was walking until I accidently walked into someone. I was helping the girl up and when she looked up it was Claire. When I looked down I noticed she was texting Massie and she was like 'Im on my wayy' so I figured they all must live here now...just like us!"Cam said.

All the guys looked at each other and smiled. "So that means we can get back with them!"Derrick grinned. "Um...Derrick...you must forgotton a huge part of hooking back up...they have to say yes!!"Josh said. Derrick looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!!"Derrick sighed.

"Well as much as I wanna get back with Dylan..I really need a vacation. We all do so why dont we do what we're supposed to do!"Kemp yelled. They all looked at Kemp and nodded.

"Kemp's right! That's why we have these weeks off! We need a vacation!!"Josh agreed. "But where?"Cam asked.

They all sat and wondered until Derrick got an idea. "I have the perfect place but Im only gonna tell you when we get to the airport so go and pack your bags!!"Derrick grinned. They looked at him and shrugged. "Better than Kemps idea to go to Disney World..."Plovert smiled. "Hey! I wanted to go!"Kemp protested.

Derrick had the perfect place in mind.....

**Massie's House**

**Girls' Pov**

"So that was fun....."Claire said. "Yeah...except the fact that we got bombarded with fan...AGAIN!!"Massie yelled. "Massie calm down!! You know that's the perks of being a celeb!!"Alicia said sadly.

Massie jumped up from the couch and stood abouve her bffs. "I have and idea!! Why dont we go on vacation!!"Massie said. The PC looked at her and squealed. "YES!! YES!!"they yelled. Massie grinned and high-fived her bffs.

Then they all looked at her. "What?"Massie asked. "Where?"Alicia asked. They all sat and thought until Massie got an idea. "Why dont we go back to the place we went when we graduated?"she suggested. "Um..Mass we all ended up single by the end of that night!"Kristen said. "Yeah but why not go back and make peace with ourselves! Out with the old in with the new!"Massie said.

"Soo..you want to go back to France and get new memories....?"Claire asked. Massie nodded while they thought it through. "Whadda say girls?"Massie pleaded with her eyes. "LETS GO TO SOUTH FRANCE!!!"they all squealed.


	3. WHY ARE YOU HERE!

**Rivera Estate**

**Saturday, August 1,2009**

**9:00 A.M.**

Alicia stood by her countertop looking at her television. She was waiting for the rest of the PC to pick her up. She stood watching E! News. When she was about to sit down until she heard Lauren Smith(i just made up a name....=) ) start talking. "Rumor has it that Josh Hotz and all of his buddies are all going on vacation today.....as well as the Pretty Committee. Hopefully they'll have some fun!"she said until Alicia shut her tv off.

"How did they find out we were going on vacation?!?"Alicia said to herself. She got up and called Massie's cell.

"Massie! Where are you guys?!?"Alicia called. "Chill Leesh!! We're like 5 minutes from your house."Massie giggled. "Well what's taking you soo long?"Alicia asked. "Well since we all have soo much luggage...we had to use a limo so it can help us make it to the airport."Massie explained. "Well hurry up cuz I have serious gossip!"Alicia yelled into the phone. She hung up before Massie could even reply.

Suddenly when she put her phone down she heard a knock at the door. She quickly jumped up to get it. "Thank goodness!! I really need help with these 3 bags!!"Alicia said while hugging the PC.

"Yeah yeah yeah...just tell us the gossip!"Claire giggled. Over the years she really became more like her friends. "Nope. Not until we get in the limo."Alicia said. "Well we'd better get back to the limo unless you guys want melted fraps and cold biscotties."Kristen said. They all quickly helped Alicia get her luggage into the limo and hopped in.

IN THE LIMO

"Soo Leesh what's the gossip?"Dylan asked. "Well Im not making this a big deal but I was watching E! News, I heard Lauren say that the guys were going on vacay just like us. Do you think they know we're going on vacation?"Alicia asked.

The PC stayed silent until Massie said something. "Well I dont think so because other than Claire seeing them yesterday, I doubt they know!"Massie waved her hand like it was nothing. The PC nodded and enjoyed their breakfast. Under 20 minutes they were at the airport. They all stepped out and put their sunglasses on while the luggage handlers helped them get their luggage. Before they stepped into the airport, Massie stopped them.

"Ok I know we havent done this in a while but let's rate our outfits for old time sakes."Massie smiled. The PC nodded and stood in a straight line.

"Claire is wearing a baby blue Abercrombie&Fitch tank top with Abercrombie&Fitch demin shorts and Hollister's blue flip flops. I rate you a 9.5 for being casual meets cute."Massie smiled as Claire stepped back in line.

"Dylan is wearing a striped floral sundress from Charlotte Russe with Coach flats. I rate you a nice 9.8!"Massie giggled.

"Kristen is wearing a Leopard Tongue Stone Tee from Wet Seal with Demin Capris from Old Navy and Alexander McQueen Satin pumps. Congrats youre a 9.6!"Massie declared.

"Alicia is wearing a red Ralph Lauren fitted polo shirt with a destroyed Demin mini skirt from American Eagle and black gladiator shoes. You are a 9.8!!"Massie smiled.

The girls high-fived as Alicia said what Massie was wearing.

"Massie is wearing a teal Abercrombie Gallus blouse with Yuki Distressed Boot Cut jeans from Charlotte Russe and nice white flip flops. Youre a total 9.9!!!"Alicia said smiling at her friend. **(if you want to see their outfits...go to this website and scroll to the right to see everyone's outifts : .com/claire_lyons/set?id=6093742 )**

The PC walked side by side into the airport. They were almost to their destination until Dylan stopped. They all looked at her and smiled. "You have to pee dont you?"Claire joked. Dylan smiled and nodded and ran to the nearest restroom. The PC giggled and watched her go. "Ill go with her."Claire smiled.

"Ok but be here in 10 minutes."Massie said as she, Kristen, and Alicia walked away. Claire nodded and walked towards the way Dylan ran. When she was almost to the restroom, someone bumped into her and knocked her down.

"Dyla-Oof!"Claire said as she felt someone on top of her. "O I am soo sorry!! I wasnt looking at where I was going and-Claire?!"the person said. Claire looked up and saw.....Josh.

"........Josh?"Claire called. "Yeah. Are you ok?"Josh asked. He helped her up and scanned her body. "Um....if your trying to hook up you can forget it!!"Claire barked. Josh looked into her eyes and laughed.

"I was making sure you were ok and what are you doing here?!"Josh asked all of a sudden.

Claire looked up at him and giggled nervously. "Well we're kinda going on a vacation."her voice trailed. "O us toO!!!!"Josh exclaimed. Claire looked up at him and squinted her eyes. "Us?"she asked. "O yeah. Me, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, and Plovert."he smiled.

Suddenly it hit her. _Leesh told me this this morning!! Soo stupid! Nice going Lyons!_she thought to herself. "Claire?!? Where are yo-Josh?"Dylan asked as she walked out of the restroom.

Josh and Claire both looked at Dylan. Josh smiled and waved at her. "Hey Dyl! Long time no see huh!"he said flashing his fangs. Dylan looked at Claire then back at Josh and smiled. "Hey Hotz. So Im guessing your buddies are around here somewhere."Dylan said. "Well no they're already in the place(idk the name of the place) waiting for me cuz I really had to pee!"Josh chuckled.

"Well its nice seeing you Hotz but we gotta go."Dylan said as her and Claire were walking away. Josh nodded and watched them leave.

_Man why the hell didnt I ask them if Leesh was with them?!?!? Stupid Stupid Stupid!!!_ Josh thought.

GETTING ON THE AIRPLANE!!!!

The PC boarded the plane and sat chatting together. Massie was next to Alicia and Claire and Dylan and Kristen were next to them. "So what took you guys soo long at the restroom?"Massie asked.

Claire nervously looked at Dylan and scratched her head. "Well I was about to walk into the restroom until someone ran into me. So I looked up and there was Josh."Claire said. The PC looked at Alicia and stayed silent.

"Um Leesh?"Claire called. Alicia's eyes went dark as she stared at Claire. "I thought we were friends Claire! How could you want to hook up with Josh of all people?!?!"Alicia almost screamed. "Leesh, I dont like him and plus he ran into me by accident!! Chill, I would never do that to you!!"Claire said.

Alicia stared at her for about 5 minutes and exhaled. "Fine Ill believe you cuz youre my bff and I couldnt make it without you!"Alicia smiled at Claire. "Ditto!! I wouldnt be able to stand if you were mad at me!"Claire giggled.

"Anyways....like we were saying..Josh was like he's going on vacation with his friends."Dylan said. Suddenly they heard some guys laughter.

"So anyways he was like 'O man I cant believe you just did that' so I just burst out lau-Massie??!"the deep voice screeched. The PC turned around and came face to face with Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert.

"Derrick?!?!? What are you doing here?!"Massie screeched. Derrick stared at her until she yelled again. "DERRICK?!?''Massie stood up and put her hands on her hip. "Huh- o yea we're going on vacation. What are you doing here?"he smiled at Massie.

"We're going on vacation too."Massie sighed and sat back down. The PC looked back at the boys and turned around.

Derrick started walking towards Massie and stood over here. "Um can I help you??!"Massie said. "Um not really you but Alicia."Derrick smiled. "ALICIA?!?!?! What do you want with Alicia?!"Massie yelled while getting eye to eye with Derrick.

"Well she's in my seat."Derrick chuckled noticing Massie's jealousy. Massie sat down immediatly and scoffed. "I knew that."she mummbled. "Um Im not giving you this seat Harrington so you can forget it!"Alicia yelled.

People started staring at their argument. "Um its my assigned seat so you have too."Derrick smiled. Josh got in front of Derrick to help him. "Yeah Leesh! Its his seat so you have to give it up and Claire youre in my seat."Josh said.

"Dont call me Leesh!"Alicia yelled at Josh. "Why dont you guys just go and find some more seats!"Claire yelled. "Because we dont wanna break the law so please move!"Cam said almost touching Claire face.

Suddenly they were all arguing while everyone was watching!!! Soon a flight attendent walked up.

"Will you please keep it down?!?"she said. They all got silent and looked at her. "Now, wat is the problem?"the flight attendant asked nicely. "Well they took our seats."Derrick said pointing to the PC.

The PC all gasped and sent death rays at Derrick. The flight attendant took all their tickets and arranged them. "Well you sit here next to . here and right here. Will sit here with . with and could sit next to . Now sit this way and we wont have any trouble."the flight attendant said and walked away.

They were all a row apart so they couldnt talk or anything. The PC all pulled out their phones and suddenly heard the pilot say to turn them off.

"Great."they all said and rolled their eyes at the guy next to them.

_And the fun begins......_

**hope this chapter was good!! plz review!!! next chapter tomorrow!!!**

* * *


	4. On The Airplane

_Hey sorry sorry I didnt tell you where the guys are going so Im gonna tell you in this chapter and hopefully this chapter is good!! I own nothing at all!!_

**Massie&Derrick**

**Airplane to South France**

Massie sat down and huffed as Derrick stared at her. She looked at him as he smiled at her and she quickly turned her head. Derrick sighed and quickly turned around in his chair. "Hey guys, in case youre wondering....we're going to South France!"he whispered so his friends could here. The PC gasped and turned their heads.

Derrick turned back to his seat and looked at Massie.

"I suppose youre going to South France as well."he chuckled. Massie scoffed and turned her head. "Come on Mass! We can still talk cant we?"Derrick pleaded. Massie turned back to Derrick in full-_awn _anger. "No! No Derrick we cant! I havent seen you in years and you havent called nor texted to see if Im ok! We're no longer friends so no we cant be friends!"Massie whispered yelled.

Derrick looked shocked and blinked. "Why not? Just because we're exs doesnt mean we cant talk and ok Im sorry for not calling nor texting but I just couldnt! It would hurt way too much!"Derrick said quietly. He couldnt believe she was mad at him. _Stupid Derrick=) _Massie sighed at looked out her window.

Derrick sighed and looked down. Massie pulled out her purse and got out her purple ipod. Derrick looked at it and smiled. "So Im guessing purple is still youre favorite color."he mumbled trying to make small talk. Massie nodded and popped it in her ears. Derrick sighed loudly causing everyone to look at him.

He decided to just sit there and look at her until she got mad. Unfortunately, Massie closed his eyes. So Derrick thought of another thing to make her talk to him. He started 'accidently' tapping on her hand.

After the 5th tap, Massie's eyes shut open as she stared at Derrick. "Why are you bothering me?!?"she hissed. Derrick grinned and looked away. "Look you may have nothing to do but I do so please leave me alone!"she said.

She was about to put her earphones in until Derrick started talking. "Why wont you give me another chance?"he asked. Massie stared at him wide-eyed and sighed. "What makes you think youre gonna have another chance? You just break up with me for no reason then expect another chance?! I dont think so!"she said.

Derrick looked at her. "Well Ive really missed you so I hope that's okay for me to say."Derrick said. Massie looked at him and sniffed. _She's gotten a little for girly over the years so she can cry or sniffle..I dont wanna make her weak or anything!_

"No Derrick...it's not okay for you to say!"Massie said quietly. Derrick looked at her and sighed. "Why cant you just accept my apology?!?"he asked getting into his apology. "To accept an apology means I have to miss you and I didnt miss you that muc-"Massie was cut off by her hand over her mouth. Derrick grinned at her. "So you missed me?"he teased. Massie sighed and turned her head towards the window. "Not enough to date you again."she mumbled. Derrick sighed and turned her head towards his with his finger. "Well how can I get another chance at your love?"he asked. Massie smiled. "Work for it"she grinned and turned her head. '_Touche Block. Ill prove it to you_'Derrick thought.

**Alicia&Josh**

**Airplane to South France**

Alicia sat looking through Ralph Lauren's new catalog. She was looking at her pics and rolling her eyes. "Why did I pose that way?!?"she said to herself. She flipped the page and groaned. "Uugh!! Can I do anything right?!"she almost yelled. Josh looked at her and chuckled.

"Are you just gonna talk smack about yourself?!?"Josh asked. Alicia looked at him with her big brown eyes and nodded. "Well let me look at this catalog."he said grabbing the catalog from Alicia.

Before he could grab it Alicia snatched it away and turned the other way. "As if Im gonna give you my catalog!! Get your own!"she joked. Josh grinned and grabbed Alicia by the waist. She giggled and squirmed out of his grasp. When she moved she accidently pulled him on top of her(But he was still in his seat....his head just moved). "Leesh."Josh whispered in her ear.....making her gasp and jump. She let go of the catalog and stared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me that!?!"she gasped. Josh stared at her and chuckled. "Um....that's your nickname..isnt it?"Josh asked. "Yea it my nickname...for my friends to call me!"she said. Josh sighed.

"Well Im guessing youre still mad at me."Josh said lowly. Alicia looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well let me get this right. You break up with me and never apologize for it nor call me or send me a letter. So what do you think?"Alicia said in an angry voice. Josh looked at her and smiled. "Im thinking I could have another chance?"he said with a smile. Alicia noticed he was showing his fangs...which meant he really liked someone. Alicia smiled and got closer. He noticed her getting closer and got closer himself.

"I see your fangs."she smiled. Josh looked into her eyes and chuckled. "So...you remember what that means huh?"Josh asked. Alicia nodded and giggled. "So....you still like me?"Josh asked. Alicia looked around so no other PC member could hear her and closer to Josh. "Well I still kinda like you but I cant date you now! But keep in mind I still like you."Alicia said.

Josh smiled at nodded. "Can we at least take things slow?"he wondered. "Well I guess soo."Alicia said.

Josh nodded and looked in the catalog. "Oh...and f.y.i. you look amazing in this catalog!"he grinned. Alicia blushed and grabbed his hand. "Thanks."she smiled.

* * *

**hopefully this was a good chapter! next is claire&cam, dylan&plovert, and kristen&kemp!!! **


	5. On The Airplane cont

**ok well I understand alot of pple are like 'make Josh work for it!! dont let Leesh let him off the hook!' and i totally get it!! so dont worry cuz im gonna make him work for her love and its gonna be fun to write!!!...or type in this case!!**

**Claire&Cam**

**Airplane to South France**

"So...how have you been over the years?"Cam asked Claire. She turned and looked at him and smiled. "Good."she smiled. Cam smiled back and looked down. "Well you look the same."Claire smiled. Cam looked up at her and smiled. "So do you but wayy hotter!"Cam said. Claire blushed and looked away.

Cam sighed and looked at Claire. "Look Claire Im so-"he was cut off by Claire's hand. "Dont."she said with her voice cracking. Cam looked at her. "Just.....dont ok?"she said quietly. "Claire please. Im really sorry about what I did to you. I didnt mean to hurt you at all and Ive been miserable since you left."Cam said. He looked over at Claire as saw her crying.

"Cam...I've been crying over you since the 7th grade!! What makes you think Im gonna accept your apology! Ive missed you too but all you did was hurt me!! I cant be around that all my life!! I just cant!"Claire said getting up. Cam watched her leave and sighed. "I have to find a way to get her to forgive me!!"Cam thought.

**Sorry its short but another part is coming soon!!! Just wait!!**

**Dylan&Plovert**

**Airplane to South France**

Dylan sat looking at her Vogue magazine sighing. Plovert looked at her and smiled. "So youre gonna ignore me and just read that boring magazine?"he asked. Dylan looked at him and sighed. "Well it cant ignore someone who keeps talking."she said. Plovert looked at her and winked. "So whats up?"he asked. Dylan threw her book down and sighed. "Nothing since you wont let me read my magazine!"Dylan huffed.

"Good since I have your attention...I have to say you look soo good!!"Plovert said. Dylan blushed and nodded. "Thanks and you dont look soo bad yourself."she said. Plovert put his arm around her and sighed. "I do look good dont I."he said. Dylan giggled and moved his hands.

"Well you look okay...not that good looking."Dylan said rolling her eyes playfully. Plovert looked at her as if she just insulted him. "Are you kidding me?!? Look at these muscles!"he said pulling his sleeve up so he could flex his arms. Dylan looked at his arms and thought she was gonna drool. She blinked and noticed him looking at her.

"Um say something. I know youre gonna drool."Plovert grinned. Dylan blinked again and frowned. "I've seen better!!"she said. "Well according to your drool....you havent!"he grinned. Dylan smacked his arm playfully and laughed.

"Well you still have your since of humor I see!"Plovert said as she stopped laughing. Dylan nodded and and cleared her throat. "So how have you been these past years?"Dylan asked. Plovert smiled and cleared his throat. "Good since the soccer career is going good. Sorry if I havent kept in touch! I just wasnt thinking or anything!"he said quickly.

Dylan shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Wow...just blame it on your brain. That's healthy."she smiled. Plovert lightly punched her arm and she punched him back. "So...when we get off this flying contrapment...wanna go out sometime?Plovert asked. Dylan looked at him and sighed.

"Doesnt take you that long to jump back does it?"she said. Plovert frowned and sighed. "So Im guessing youre still mad at me...."he said. "Yes Im still mad at you. You dump me and then I see you after a couple of years and you act me out on a random date.....SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE TO ASK?!?"Dylan's voice rose.

"O dont get so full of yourself!! You didnt help on the other hand yourself!! You didnt call me, send me a letter, YOU DIDNT EVEN SAY GOODBYE!!!"Plovert yelled back. Dylan looked at him and turned her head. "Well Im just gonna be full of myself and just not talk to you."Dylan mumbled and turned her head.

Plovert looked at her and turned his head. "Great."he said silently and closed his eyes.

**Kristen&Kemp**

**Airplane to South France**

"Kristen..why dont you just talk to me?! Ive changed!"Kemp pleaded. Kristen scoffed and kept reading her book. Kemp looked at her and rolled his eyes. "That book better be wayy better than talking to me!"he sighed. "Oh it is."Kristen said not taking her eyes off her book.

Kemp sighed and grabbed her book. "Hey!"she protested. Kemp looked in the book and scoffed. "Seriously...youre soo bored youre gonna read Twilight?!? Im hotter than this Edward guy!"he said. Kristen jabbed his stomach with her elbow, causing him to let her book go.

"Actually this book is better than even looking at you."Kristen said. Kemp looked slightly hurt. "Fine Ill talk to you. What?"she asked. looking at him. "Well wanna play 'Would You Rather'?"he smiled. Kristen silently giggled. "Fine but if you get perverted...Im stopping."she warned him.

Kemp silently back-flipped in his head. "Ok. Would you rather get stuck on this plane next to Britney Spears or get your hair cut by Rob Pattinson?"

"Defanietly next to Britney!" "Why?!?!" "Because I already hung out with her before and she's really cool!!" "."

"Ok would you rather get a lap dance from Nick Jonas or kiss Ed Westwick after he just vommitted?"Kristen smiled. "What kind of questions or those?!? Neither! That's gross!!"Kemp said. "Nope! You have to pick!"Kristen smiled.

"Fine Id rather get the lap dance because I wouldnt remember it."Kemp said turning red. Kristen burst of laughing. Kemp covered her mouth with his hand to silence her. "Do you want to piss off the flight attendant AGAIN?!?!"Kemp whispered hissed. Kristen calmed down and smiled.

"Well are you gonna continue?!"she asked. Kemp nodded and started to think. "Ok...would you rather let Demi Lovato sing to you or would you rather let Miley Cyrus tell you a joke??"Kristen asked Kemp. Kemp smirked at her and rolled his eyes. "Um those have to be the worst 'Would You Rather' jokes I've ever heard!!"Kemp laughed.

Kristen smiled and nodded. "I know but you still have to answer."she said. "I would rather let Miley Cyrus tell me a joke because I probably wouldnt forget one of Demi's songs."Kemp said. Kristen nodded and looked at him. "Would you rather date me or David Beckham?"he smiled.

Kristen giggled. "You or David?? Id pick David any day!"she said. Kemp looked at her with wide-eyes and scoffed. "Please! Im better looking than him!!!"he said rolling his eyes. Kristen giggled and nodded. "I was just kidding!! I would rather date you any day!"she blurted. Kemp smiled then looked at her. She turned dark red and cleared her throat. "Um...you didnt hear that come out of my mouth...."she mumbled.

"Oyes I did!"he said. Kristen looked down and frowned. "O dont worry. Youre still my first pick as well."he said smiling.

They both giggled until they say Claire run by them crying. "Claire?!? Whats wrong?!?"Kristen asked. "Nothing! Dont come and find me!!"Claire said then ran into the bathroom. Kemp looked at Kristen. "Do you want to get out and see if she's ok??"he asked.

Kristen shook her head. "Nah. She needs her privacy."she said. She was about to put her head on Kemp's shoulder until she saw Cam go by calling Claire's name. "Um......I dont even wanna know."She mumbled and looked out the window.

* * *

**Well it took me like 3 days to update and for that Im sorry!! Plz forgive me and review!! I think this is a good chapter!!!**


	6. Im sorry but we have to get outa here!

**sorry a girl told me that my websites werent all coming up right!(you know who you are that told me and thanks x10!!!) so if you would like to see the outfits in real......put .com and when you go there write in massiekurr:tasha then scroll down beside it and click on member!!! if i have time im gonna try to put the outfits on my website but for now just write in polyvore for the world wide web thingy!!! **

**Claire&Cam**

**On the Plane to South France**

**IN THE BATHROOM**

Claire rushed into the restroom. When she got in she quickly grabbed some tissue to dry her eyes. 'Why are you crying over him Claire?!?!' she said to herself(MENTALLY!! NOT OUT LOUD!!) Claire sat on the toilet to calm her breathing until she saw a bush of black hair. "Um sorry but this is.....why are you here?!?!"Claire whispered-screamed.

"Well hello to you too."Cam chuckled. Claire rolled her eyes and sat back on the toilet. Cam looked at her and smiled. "Um where you doing something?"he asked. Claire looked down and blushed. "Claire...why did you run away?"he asked. Claire sighed loudly as Cam locked to door. "Well first of all...you get away from you and we both see how that ended up. And second...I cant take it!"Claire said closing her eyes. Cam looked at her while she looked down. 'Damn Claire got soo hot over the years!! But she'll never take me back!'he thought. "Cam!!"Claire called. Cam blinked and sighed.

"You cant take what?"he asked. Claire's eyes widened. "You obviously! I havent seen you for years and all of a sudden I see you at the mall?!? Seriously...you didnt think it would be weird seeing each other?!"she asked. Cam looked at her and smiled. "No. Not really. I havent not thought about you ever!!"he said. Claire looked down and blushed. "But if that's the way you feel....I can just...."Cam said reaching for the door. Claire looked at him with pleading eyes. 'NO! Stay please'she wanted to stay but her mouth didnt move an inch. Cam sighed and turned back around. "Um....we're stuck."he mumbled.

"What?!?"Claire yelled. She jumped off the toilet and pushed Cam out of the way. He moved unwillingly and sat down on the toilet, watching as Claire tried her hardest to open the door. She huffed and hit it lightly and turned back to Cam. "We're stuck."she filed(fake smiled). Cam chuckled and got off the toilet. "Like I said."he smiled. He got next to Claire and her breathing picked up. He looked at her and smiled. "Relax....we're gonna get out of here."he smiled.

Claire nodded and stood behind him. "Plus, Im gonna need your help pulling the door open."Cam said. Claire looked confused. "Um...the door goes in when you open it?"she asked.

Cam smiled. "Yeah or it would knock someone out on the other side."he said. Claire nodded and got ready. Ok so you grab this side and Ill grab this side."he said as they both tugged. Claire felt as if she was working out for like 5 hours. "Cam...this isnt working!"she huffed. They both let go and sighed.

"Let's try once more then if it doesnt work....we can call for help."Cam said as they both pulled again. Suddenly Cam felt his hands loosen around his handle and he fell on Claire. They both looked at each other and blushed. "Im soo sorry if I fell on you." he said. Claire nodded as they both looked at each other. "So....I never got to talk to you since I ran away so what up?"Claire asked not even realizing Cam was still on top of her. "Well I was depressed and sad almost the whole time. I moved here when I was going to college and then became a soccer player as you know."he said.

Claire nodded then stopped. "Wait...why were you depressed?"she asked. Cam sighed and looked her in the eyes. "You. You were the only one that could make me smile, laugh, or even burn cds for!! I wasnt happy when you left...."Cam said looking at her seriously. Claire smiled and looked into his eyes.

"So....you still have those eyes?"she smiled. Cam smiled and nodded. "Ya know alot of girls think they're weird."he said. "Well I think they're soo cute!!"she said.

Cam blushed and smiled. "Thanks."he said. "Well if it would help.....I still miss you and I did when we broke up."Claire said. Cam smiled and let her continue. "I miss everything about you. Your cds, your gummies, your everything!!! You make me crazy!"Claire said. Cam looked at her and moved her hair out of her face. Claire pulled her hand up to touch his face. "Every little detail."she whispered.

Cam started to lean in until he felt Claire's lips. Claire felt a spark and smiled in the kiss. Cam pulled away and looked into her eyes again. Claire smiled then gasped. "What?!? What's wrong?!"Cam asked. Claire shoved her way from under him and got up.

"I cant do this again!"she said. Cam got up and looked at her. "Why?"he whispered. "Cam, you broke my heart!! Im not gonna take you back!!"she said.

She reached for the door and lightly jerked it and it opened. Claire looked at him one last time and walked out. "I have to get her back!"Cam said sitting on the toilet.

**Claire&Cam**

**In their seats**

**Airplane to South France**

It had been almost 4 hours since Claire and Cam talked. Cam kept stealing glances at her as she read her magazine. Cam sighed then turned to her. "Claire please talk to me!! Im sorry if I kissed you!"he said. Claire rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Cam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. ''Everyone may we please have your attention! We are about to land so please put your seat belts and stay seated."the flight attendant said.

Cam and Claire both reached for their seatbelts and their hands touched. Claire was about to pull away until Cam grabbed her hands. She looked up and met his eyes. "Please talk to me."he said seriously.

Claire sighed and looked down. "Im sorry I ran out on you like that. I just cant go through it again."she said. Cam frowned and pulled her head up with his finger. "How do you even know Ill break your heart again?? Cant you just give me another chance??"he pleaded. Claire looked into his eyes and looked away. "I.....I just cant."she said and turned away.

Cam sighed and let her hands go. 'Im gonna win you back....whatever it takes!' he thought as the watched her put her seatbelt on.

**ok I know this is short but hopefully the next one wont be! Hope you like it and I will make Josh work for Alicia's love dont worry!! And this is the rest of Cam's part!! So please review and I will have a good chapter next!!!!!**


	7. This Is A Disaster!

**ok new chapter!! this chapter might be cheesy but please bear with me here...im kinda a romantic....sorta=) but hopefully its good!! outfits are on my profile so go and enjoy!!! o and im just gonna call the guys the Tomahawks**

**Getting Off The Plane**

The PC all got off the plane and headed to get their luggage. "Uugh! Can you believe that flight attendant?! Seriously, she had me sit on that damn plane next to _Derrick!_" Massie said. The PC nodded while waiting for their suitecases.

"O come on Massie! You know you had a fun time beside me!"Derrick said coming up from behind her. Massie rolled her eyes as the Tomahawks came up to them. "Let's just get our luggage and go."Alicia mumbled turning around to grab her bag. The PC nodded and did the same.

Alicia was about to grab her luggage off the side but it was too heavy. As she was tugging on it, she felt someone grab her bag and pull it for her. "Here you go Leesh."the husky voice said. She spun around and looked at Josh. "I didnt need your help!"she said snatching her bag from his hands.

"Well sorry!! I looked like you needed help so I decided to help you!"Josh said. "Well your help is no longer needed!!"Alicia scoffed and turned her heel. Josh sighed and grabbed his bag. "Whatever."he mumbled.

"Well I guess we wont see you girls for a while...."Kemp said slowly. They all looked at him. "Guess not." Kristen shrugged. Kemp looked at her and half-smiled. "But we can all still hang out....right??"he asked hopefully.

The PC looked at them and rolled their eyes. "You wish!"Massie said as she was about to grab her last bag. "Youre a wish come true."Derrick whispered in her ears, causing her to jump. When she turned around he and his friends were already gone.

"Um....what just happened?"Claire asked. Cam had kissed her on the cheek, Josh winked at Alicia, Derrick whispered in Massie's ear, Kemp hugged Kristen and Plovert almost kissed Kristen on her lips....just got close enough. (Sorry if it doesnt make sense.....)

"Doesnt matter....all that matters is we wont have to see them anymore!!! Now lets go and have some fun!"Massie said. The PC nodded weakly and walked behind Massie, thinking about Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Plovert.

Massie kept looking ahead, afraid the PC would find out she was thinking about Derrick. She shook her head and headed for theif limo. "Take us to the Aquasuire Suite please(**Idk what I just wrote but just make up any hotel you want....Im crazy!! lol!!) **"Massie said once they were all in.

The driver nodded once and began to drive. "So, what should we do today??" Dylan asked. The PC thought and looked at each other. "Um..how about we just relax for now then go to a party tonight??"Claire offered. The PC squealed and nodded.

"Brillant Clarie!!"Kristen said. Claire giggled and looked out the window. "Hey Mass?? Why does this suite sound soo familiar??" Alicia asked. The PC all looked at Massie as she sighed. "Well its the best suite in South France and.....it was the suite we stayed in senior year."she said quietly.

The PC looked at Massie and sighed. "Well....that doesnt matter! We can still have a blast!" Kristen said hopefully. The PC nodded and smiled at Massie. "Thanks Mass for planning all this!!! Youre the best!!" Alicia said then got a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'thanks Mass'. Massie smiled at her friends and spread her arms.

"Group hug!!"they said and hugged. Soon the limo stopped at they looked out the window. "OMG!! We're here!!" Dylan burped. The PC giggled and got out of the limo.

"Lets go in!"Massie squealed. They all nodded and went toward the door. Massie pulled out the key and unlocked the door. When they stepped inside, they heard music from a room upstairs. "Um...is there anyone else here?"Claire whispered. Massie shrugged and closed the door slowly. (their luggage was in the door already)

The PC slowly took off their shoes so they wouldnt bother whoever was upstairs. "Should we go and check it out??"Alicia whispered. The PC could see the panic in her face which caused them to giggle into their palms. Massie nodded and moved her hands, signaling them to slowly go up the stairs.

They nodded and slowly walked behind her. As soon as they got upstairs, the music got louder. Massie slowly got beside the door and Claire got on the other side. Kristen and Dylan got in front of the door on both sides and Alicia stood in the middle.

Claire slowly opened the door and they all jumped in to see the soccer players. The guys stared at them and smiled.

"Block!!! What are you doing here??"Derrick asked. Massie looked around and turned off the music. "What are you guys doing in our suite??!?!"Alicia screamed.

"Leesh!! I knew you wanted to give me another chance!"Josh said running up to Alicia and hugging her. Alicia shoved him off of here and rolled her eyes. "Please!! Youre in our suite so get out!!"she said. The guys looked confused and the PC sighed.

"We were all booked in the same suite idiots!!!"Claire explained. The guys nodded. "Well that's cool with us!! This place has enough rooms!!!" Kemp said getting closer to Kristen.

"No its not cool!! We got this place first!!"Dylan said. "Chill Dyl!! We can just call the front desk and get a new suite!!"Claire said calmly. "Uh no we wont!! I want this suite!!"Massie said stomping her foot.

"Yeah!!"Alicia and Kristen yelled. Claire sighed. "Fine!! We're share the place."she said. The PC nodded and were about to leave the room until Derrick stood in the way. "Um...where are you going??"he asked adding in a crooked smile that made Massie's legs go weak.

"To find a room now MOVE!"Massie said. Derrick shook his head and smiled. "Stay and have some fun please!! Im begging you!"Derrick pleaded. The PC looked at each other and shook their heads. "Sorry Harrington but we have plans."Dylan said pushing him.

The PC left and went to claim their rooms. Derrick closed the door and locked it. "Dude??! Why are we just sitting here?! I thought we were gonna get our women back!"Josh said. Derrick turned up the music and sat down.

"Derrick!! What the hell is your problem!!"Kemp called. Derrick pulled out his phone and pointed to it. The guys nodded and pulled out their phones.

Derrick: they have plans tonight

Cam: ok...and?

Kemp: we dont have plans

Derrick: in other words...we have to go and spy on them!

Josh: they're in the room down at the end of the hall

Plovert: dude...how do you know that?

Josh: i watched alicia go in there and lock the door before derrick closed it

Derrick: is massie in there?

Cam: and claire??

Kemp: kristen?

Plovert: dylan??

Josh: yes they're all in there and we'd better hurry!!

Derrick: i guess but leave the music on so they dont know we're spying!

Cam: gotcha!!

The guys put up their phones and slowly got up. Derrick grabbed the knob and slowly unlocked it and opened the door.

Once they all got close to the door they crouched down and put their ears to the door. "So we're gonna leave at 10:30?"Massie asked. "Ok but what if _they _follow us?"Claire asked.

Cam felt as if his heart dropped. "Never mind them Claire!! We're here to have fun!! No matter if we have to share this beautiful place with a bunch if jackasses!!"Alicia said. Josh sighed and kept listening. "Yeah! Plus...do you know how many cute guys are at these parties!!"Kristen said. Kemp scoffed.

"Well whats the name of this club?"Dylan asked. "I think its called Hell All Over."Massie said. Derrick wrote the name of the club in his phone and quickly put it up. "Hey....you guys wanna have some fun??"Massie asked. "Well....hold on."she said.

The guys could hear footsteps toward the door and they quickly got up and ran to their room. Derrick saw Massie's head pop out to make sure no guy was listening to them.

"What are they doing in there??"Alicia asked once they guys got back to the door. "They're still listening to music but why dont we go on and plan our outfit??"Massie offered. The Tomahawks groaned and slowly went back to their room.

"So we're going to Hell All Over tonight."Josh said once he was sure their door was closed and locked. "Hopefully Dylan could forgive me and at least give me another chance."Plovert said. They guys patted his back and sat in a circle. "Well we have to at least dance with them! They could at least give us something!!"Derrick joked. The Tomahawks laughed and bobbed their head to the song on the stereo.

"Well Im gonna go to my room and watch some tv."Derrick said. "Yeah Im gonna take a nap. I have to be wide awake for tonight."Cam said getting up. "Well Im gonna go out and check out the beach."Josh said. "Cool! Im gonna go and get a quick snack."Plovert smiled. "Well you do that and Im gonna go practice a little soccer."Kemp said grabbing the soccer ball.

They all went their seperate ways and left. But they werent the only ones.

**Hopefully this was good!! I worked on this for an hour and it might not be very long but I worked really hard!! Hope you like it!!!**


	8. Aah!

**ok so hopefully this chapter will be long enough to satisfy you guys!! and I hope this will be funny cuz Im gonna try to make it funny!! fyi i think everyone is sharing a room so if i dont say it, they are!!!**

**Massie&Derrick**

Derrick quietly walked into his room and closed the door. He turned on the tv and sat on the bed. He looked at the tv for about 5 minutes then took off his shirt then slowly walked into the restroom to wash up a little. As soon as he closed the bathroom door, Massie walked into the room and put her things down by the right side of the bed.

Massie looked around and smiled. "Perfect room!!"she squealed and ran to the walk-in closet. When she went in she closed the door and began to put her clothes and things up. ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER: Derrick walked into the room with a towel on his face while he sat on the bed. Massie walked out while looking at her PalmPilot and sat on the other side of the bed.

Soon Derrick looked up and lay on the bed looking at the tv. Massie put her PalmPilot on the nightstand and lay in the bed as well. They both looked beside each other and yelled. "What are you doing here Harrington?!?"Massie yelled. "Chill Massie!!! We just both got the same room!!"Derrick chuckled looking at Massie's outfit. She was wearing black short shorts and a purple tank top.

Massie looked down and rolled her eyes because her cleavage was half showing. "Grow up."Massie grumbled. "I have grown up!! Why dont you just go and get another room!!"Derrick said. Massie scoffed and sat down on the bed. "I had this room first Harrington so you can leave!!"Massie protested.

Derrick chuckled and sat beside her. "Well Im not leaving either!!"he smiled. Massie rolled her eyes and got to the other end of the bed. "Im not sharing with you if youre implying that!"Massie said with her head turned toward the wall.

"Well that's the only way we'll both be happy with this room!!"Derrick said scooting closer and closer to her. Massie looked at him and sighed. "Fine but dont talk to me at all!!"Massie said getting up. Derrick nodded and got back to the top of the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and watched her walk into the bathroom.

"Derrick why does the restroom smell like cologne?!?"Massie asked. Derrick shrugged. "Because I wear cologne...duh."he said looking at her then smirked. "And what happened to not talking?"he said. Massie sighed and walked into the restroom and closed the door. "Man I love South France!"Derrick chuckled as Massie walked out of the restroom. "And now it smells like perfume....'cuz I wear it!"Massie said in a 'duh' tone.

Derrick rolled on his side and laughed. "Funny Block!"he said after laughing. Massie sat on the bed and grabbed the remote. She turned the channel and turned to Gossip Girl. "Um what are hell did you just do?"Derrick asked. "I changed the channel."Massie said simply. "Well turn it back."Derrick said grabbing the remote.

"Let go Harrington!! I need to see this show!"Massie said fighting for the remote. Derrick jerked the remote causing Massie to fall on top of him. "No! I was watching soccer first!"he said as they rolled over the king sized bed. They kept fighting for the remote until Massie grabbed it. "Hah! Now back to Gossip Girl!!"she smiled and turned. Derrick huffed as Massie sat in his lap. He smirked and just sat there.

Massie kept watching Gossip Girl in Derrick's lap until she felt arms wrap around her tiny waist. She looked down and realized she had been sitting on his lap the whole time. "Omg! Why was I sitting on your lap!?!?!"she said jumping to his side. "Because you felt like sitting on my lap??"Derrick smiled his crooked smile which made Massie's legs go weak.

"Well dont get used to it Harrington!!"Massie said and ran to the closet. "That's like your 5th trip into that damn place!! Why cant you just come back over here and sit on my lap and watch The Girl or whatever you were watching?!?"Derrick protested. Massie sighed and shook her head.

"Ok first of all, its Gossip Girl _nawt _The Girl! And second, Im not gonna sit on your lap!!"Massie said. Derrick looked at her and smirked. "Afraid you might lose?"Derrick challenged. Massie scoffed and shook her head. "Not really!!"she said as Derrick grabbed her wrist. Derrick wrestled to put her on his lap as she fought to make him get his hands off her.

Finally, without them noticing, Gossip Girl went off but they were still wrestling for dominance. Finally Derrick won by pinning Massie down by her hands. They were both in a fit of hysteria and giggles. "Wow...I hate to admit but you put a good fight Block."Derrick said looking down at her. Massie smiled. "Thanks. Youre not so bad yourself. That was fun."Massie said breathless. "Well duh Block!! We always have fun!!"Derrick chuckled and stared into each others eyes.

Massie looked into his eyes and smiled. "Well how about we just sit here and watch some tv?"she offered. Derrick smiled and nodded while helping her up. "Ok. That's cool!"Derrick said as they turned on the tv and watched in silence.

**Cam&Claire**

Cam had just walked out of the restroom and dragged himself to the bed. When he fell he felt something beside him gasp. He opened his eyes to meet a huge pair of blue eyes. "Claire?"Cam called. He rubbed his eyes then blinked.

"Cam? What are you doing in my bed??"an angelic voice said. Cam pulled his head off the pilow and saw Claire. He smiled and shrugged. "I dont know. I think we got the same room."he said.

Claire huffed and plopped back down on the bed. "Why does this keep happening?!?"she said. "Why does what keeps happening?"Cam asked. "This!! Us!! I mean first we meet at the mall then at the airport!! We had to sit together on the airplane then we meet up 'accidently' in South France!! Then we have the same house and now the same room?!? Its driving me crazy!!"Clarie said.

"Well it is kinda weird but sorry if you feel that way but to me its great!"Cam said. Claire looked at him and shook her head. "This is soo wrong!! You can have this room if you want!"Clarie said while gathering her things. "No!!"Cam said.

Claire looked at him and froze. "Im sorry for that outburst but you can have it if you want."Cam said. Claire put her things down and smiled. "We all know we're gonna end up arguing and eventually give up."Claire said smiling.

Cam silently chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I guess so. So why dont we just share the room?"Cam asked hopefully. Claire thought for a minute.

_What should I say?!? I mean it would be ok...its not like we're dating? Should I ask the PC first?? What am I thinking!! Im a grown woman!! I can think for myself!!_

"Come on Claire!! I dont bite!"Cam said smiling. Claire smiled and nodded. "Ok but if anything happens Im leaving and I mean it!!"she warned. Cam let out a huge sigh of relief and fell back on the bed. Claire sat down and sighed. She fell back and fell on a pillow....and an inch away from Cam's face.

"Sorry! I didnt mean to get all up in your face!"she smiled. Cam chuckled and shook his head. "Its fine! It feels....nice."he said smiling at her. Claire turned her head so he couldnt see her blush.

"And if you think turning your head can stop me from seeing you blushing...you can forget it!!"Cam joked with her. Claire turned back to him and giggled. "Whatever!"she said.

Soon she saw Cam's eyes close. "Well since youre gonna sleep, I guess I can go downstairs and-"she was cut off by Cam grabbing her waist, preventing her from getting up.

"No its fine. You can stay if you want."he said. Claire smiled and lay back down. (**sorry I suck at english past tense crap!!) **"I guess I can lay here. I was gonna take a nap as well."she said closing her eyes.

**Alicia&Josh**

Alicia had just walked out the suite in her swim suit. Once she closed the door she looked around to find the beach. While she was walking towards the beach she noticed alot of guys checking her out. She smirked and continued her walk to the spot she was walking towards the sand. Once she sat down. While she was looking out to check out the view, she noticed someone yelling.

"Hey!! Look out!!"the husky voice yelled. But it was too late. A frisbee hit the back of Alicia's head as she yelped in pain. "What the hell!!!"she screeched. She looked around for the culprit and found a guy standing over her.

"Did you toss this thing?!?"she yelled getting up. She was soon eye-level with they guy. He smiled and showed his fangs. Soon Alicia gasped and stared at the guy. "Josh?"she whispered. "Yes?"he said jokingly.

"Why the hell would you throw this piece of shit at me?!?"she said. "So I could talk to you."he smiled and sat down beside her. Alicia rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses back on. "Come on Leesh! At least talk to me!! Please?"Josh pleaded. Alicia looked at him and took off her sunglasses.

"Ok but only because I dont have anything to do."she smiled. Josh smiled and looked at her. "So do you want to go and play a game?"Josh asked. "Um...games are really me but I guess I could try."Alicia smiled and got up. "Ok so we're gonna try playing frisbee. You go down there and Ill go down there. Ready?"Josh asked.

Alicia nodded and ran to get in her spot. "Ready?"Josh yelled from the other side of the beach. Alicia nodded and saw him throw the frisbee her way. While the frisbee was coming her way, Alicia couldnt help but notice how tan Josh had gotten over the years.

"Alicia put your hands up!!"Josh yelled. But it was too late. It hit Alicia right on her forehead. Alicia fell back and grabbed her head. "Hate frisbee."she mumbled as she heard Josh running towards her.

"Leesh, are you ok??"Josh asked once he was beside her. Alicia peeked over at him and noticed the sun was shining off his abs. Alicia gasped and kept smiling. "Leesh say something please!!"Josh called. "What?"Alicia asked.

Josh elevated her head to look at the scar. "Wow....that frisbee must have hit you hard."he chuckled. Alicia groaned and grabbed her head. "Told you I wasnt that good."she mumbled. "Actually you were until you noticed how hot I was."Josh smiled.

"I wasnt looking at you!"Alicia protested. Josh nodded his head. "Sure you werent!! That would explain how you just put her hands down and stared at me."Josh said.

Alicia blushed and quickly jumped up. "I have a better idea."Alicia said. "Wow you had a fast recovery."Josh chuckled looking at her body. "Stop looking at my body and lets go swimming."Alicia smirked.

"How do you know I was checking you out?"Josh asked getting up and dusting his shorts off. "Well you were in awe and drooling and I only get that a look from that if someone's checking me out!"Alicia explained grabbing Josh's hand.

"Where are you taking me!?"Josh panicked. Alicia giggled and shoved him into the water. When he finally resurfaced he was smirking. "Shoving will get you nowhere."he smirked and tried to grab Alicia but she started running away.

Josh watched her run and went back underwater. Alicia kept running over the water until she didnt hear anything. She turned around and saw no Josh. "Josh?"she called. "Josh?"she yelled. She walked out a little further in the water and kept calling Josh's name.

She was about to walk back to the shore until she felt something her ankle. "What the-?"she didnt finish because Josh dragged her underwater. Alicia opened her eyes to see what it was and saw Josh's huge smile. Alicia smirked and kicked her ankle free. Once Josh let go she resurfaced to catch her breath. Josh resurfaced as well and laughed at her.

"You should have seen the look on your face!!"he laughed. Alicia huffed and rolled her eyes. "It wasnt that funny."she said.

"Yeah it was."Josh said. "Well its not gonna be as funny when you see the look at your face."Alicia smiled evily and attacked him. Josh fell back into the water and grabbed Alicia.

"That's no way to fight I hope you know!!"he said as they wrestled in the water. Josh grabbed Alicia by her leg and dragged her underwater. Alicia looked at him and tried to fight him but he had a tight grasp on her leg.

"Let go!"Alicia said underwater. Josh smiled and let her go. When they resurfaced, Josh grabbed Alicia by the waist causing her to gasp.

"Stop freaking me out like that!!"Alicia smiled. Josh chuckled and flipped her back into the water. Alicia shrieked and grabbed his arm, making both of them go underwater again. Josh smiled at Alicia who was also smiling.

They both resurfaced and got out of the water. "Well that was fun."Alicia said letting the sun dry her. Josh stared at her and smiled. Alicia looked at him and smiled. "What are you staring at Joshie?"she giggled. Josh blinked and shook his head.

"Nothing but I havent had that much fun since we...."he was about to say but stopped. "Since.......we....dated?"she whispered. Josh slowly shook his head. "Well that's cool!! We can still have more fun while we're here!!!"Alicia smiled and grabbed Josh's hand.

Josh smiled and got up. "Well as much fun as this was Im gonna go back to the suite and chill out in my room. "Me too. I have the absolute cutest room in the house!! Its red with everything in it!! I dont get why the suite service put guy stuff in that room."Alicia said whiled walking next to Josh.

Suddenly Josh stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. "Which room?"he asked squinting his eyes. "The second room on left. Why?"she asked. "Well....we're in the same room that's why."he smiled. "Well you can take your crap out of it because Im taking that room."Alicia said. "NO you can take your stuff out! Im taking the room!!"Josh said. They kept arguing until Alicia sighed. "You know....why dont we just share it? We both want the room and we're gonna get nowhere arguing!!"she said.

"Yea I guess youre right."Josh said putting his arm around her. Alicia shoved his arm back to his side and smirked. "Im still no giving you another chance so dont even try any funny business."she said and walked away. Josh smirked and kept walking. "You'll come around."he said and kept walking. Alicia rolled her eyes and smiled.

**Dylan&Plovert**

Dylan had just walked downstairs to only see Plovert eating. "Well well well....trying to gain some weight before your next game?"Dylan joked sitting next to him on a stool. Plovert chuckled and nodded. "Yeah but Im gonna need someone to help me work it off. You know anyone?"he smiled.

Dylan shoved him playfully and jumped up from her seat. "Wait where are you going?? Im sorry if I offended you!!"Plovert said quickly. Dylan giggled and went towards the refrigerator. "Relax Chris!! Im just gonna get a snack!!"Dylan explained. Plovert got up and got behind her. "And what type of snack?"Plovert asked.

Dylan shrugged. "Whatever I find."she said. Plovert nodded and stood by the countertop as Dylan looked through the refrigerator. "Well as I can see...there is nothing in here so we need to go shopping!!"she declared. Plovert smirked. "We?"he challenged.

"Yes we!! Please? I really need someone to come with me!!"Dylan pleaded. Plovert smiled and nodded. "Ok but only because I love it when you beg me."he joked. Dylan rolled her eyes playfully and ran upstairs.

"Wait where are you going now?"Plovert asked. Dylan smirked and looked down at him. "Why? Afraid to be left alone?"she asked. Plovert nodded and ran up the stairs behind her. "Well come on so I can get a list."Dylan said as Plovert followed her.

**AT THE GROCERY**

"Ok so what all do we need to buy?''Plovert asked while pushing a cart. Dylan looked down at her list and smirked. "We need: vitamin water, green and red apples, cherries, bananas, strawberries, , blackberries, peaches, kiwies, banana chips, water, luna bars, pears, raspberries, oranges, coke, grapefruits, celery, orange soda, tostitos, dried apples, grapes, muffins, yogurt, V8 Fusions, diet green tea, pretzels, bagels, cheese, steaks, lettuce, salad dressing, shish kabobs, popcorn, cookies, soup, oreos, mtn. dew, hamburgers, salsa, quesidellas, gummy bears, and brownie mix."she said in one breath.

Dylan looked up at Plovert and saw his eyes wide open. "Come on Chris!! Its not that much!"she whined. "Yea it is!! How did you know all of that?"he asked. "Well I went around and asked everyone if they needed something from the grovery store."she explained still looking at her list.

Plovert nodded and looked at her. "You know...you look really hot staring at that list."he smiled. Dylan blushed and began walking. "You dont look so bad yourself pushing that cart."she smirked. Plovert rolled his eyes as Dylan laughed. "Yea yea now lets go and find all of that on that list."he said pushing the cart.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

"Ok do we have everything?"Plovert asked out of breath. Dylan laughed at him and nodded. "Now we can just pay and leave."Dylan said while they were getting in line. As they stood in line Plovert couldnt help but notice how hot she got over the years. "Wow Dyl!! You look amazing!"he blurted. Dylan turned around and blushed.

"Im...Im sorry for that outburst!! I didnt mean anything by it!!! I mean you've always looked amazing!!"Plovert said panicking. Dylan held her hand up to his face, making him stop talking. "Calm down Chris!! Its fine!!"Dylan said. Plovert sighed and smiled. "Well I meant it!!"he said.

"Well thanks and you look good yourself.I think I already told you that though."Dylan smiled. Plovert nodded and pushed the cart up so the woman could check them out.

"Well looks like you two have alot to carry home."the woman said. Dylan nodded as she checked them out. "So how long have you two been dating?"she asked.

Dylan looked at Plovert and blushed. "Well since high school!"Plovert blurted. The woman smiled and kept checking them out. "Well you two look adorable together!!!"the lady said as Dylan paid with her credit card.

"Have a nice day!"she said as they walked out of the grocery store. Once they were in the car, they burst out laughing. "Since high school?!?!"Dylan asked with a smile.

Plovert shrugged. "That was all I could think of!!"Plovert said. Dylan shook her head and turned on the radio. Soon they both heard Knock You Down by Keri Hilson.

"I love this song!!"Dylan said. Plovert smiled as she sang the song. As soon as the song went off Dylan turned off the radio and stared at Plovert. "What?"he asked. "Well that was cool!!''she said.

"What was cool?"Plovert asked. "Going to the grocery store with you."Dylan said simply. Plovert nodded. "Yeah it was."he said. "I forgot how fun you used to be."she said.

"Well Im glad you had fun but you can have more fun if you gave me another chance."Plovert said. Dylan sighed. "Chris cant we just enjoy the rest of today? I dont wanna ruin this moment."she said. "Well it wouldnt be ruined if you could just say yes to a date with me!!"Plovert yelled. Dylan huffed and looked him in the eyes. "If I say yes will you stop with the bugging?!"she asked.

Plovert nodded and stopped in front of their suite. Dylan got close to his ears and smiled. "Im still not gonna say yes."she whispered and ran out of the car. Plovert smiled as she ran into the suite with her groceries. "You will say yes eventually."he said to himself and got out of the car.

**ok well I think this chapter has gotten too long but you guys probably dont think so so Im just gonna put Kristen's part on the next page. Her's will be the only thing on that page so if its short I apologize. O and please go to my profile because Im gonna put a pic of how the suite looks!**


	9. Aah! cont

"Look girls..we're soo sorry if we hurt your feelings."Cam apologized. Massie sat on her bed and listened to them. "We didnt know they were coming!"Kemp explained.

The PC looked at each other and nodded. Massie looked at her friends and rolled her eyes. _'They actually believe them. That's so crazy!' she thought._

"Massie! Are you listening?!?" Derrick yelled in Massie's ears. She jumped at how close he was to her ear. She looked up and saw her friends and their smiles. "I believe them Mass. Give them another chance."Kristen pleaded. Massie looked at them and shook her head. "I cant believe how you guys believe them just like that!" Massie protested. They looked at her horrified and put on their best pouts.

"Oh come on Massie! We said sorry!"Derrick yelled. "What?! You expect me to just give back in to you just because you said sorry? Well I dont work that way!"Massie yelled. "Youre always difficult! Forget my apology! Gah! We just wanted to have some fun!"Derrick huffed. Massie looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Why dont you just go back to your skanky girlfriend! Maybe she'll forgive you!"Massie screamed. "Yea! Maybe I will! She's wayy cooler than you'll ever be!"Derrick yelled. Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Derrick. Massie's eyes started to water.  
" GET OUT OF MY ROOM! THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER AND DONT COME BACK!!"Massie screamed to Derrick. She pushed him out until he was no longer in her room.

"Um..that didnt go well..."Plovert said quietly. Massie looked up at her friends and sighed. "Could....could you guys just leave...I wanna be alone."She said as they walked out.

MASSIE'S POV

_I cant believe he just said that! He's such a jerk! I hate him soo much now!! I can hook up with any guy I want now. He's the reason why I didnt date the cutest guy Ive ever seen! He said if we wanna be best friends we shouldnt date people we each dont like..HAH! Im gonna date him if I want! Who needs Derrick! With his...shaggy blonde hair that falls in his eyes when he laughs hard enough..and his cute crooked smile that he shows whenever he tickles me..or the way he wiggles his butt when he saves a goal. -sigh- What is wrong with me!! I need to get a grip on myself!! I hate Derrick!.....no I dont, I never will! Maybe I shouldnt date Drake(that's the name of the guy Massie likes). It would hurt Derrick...I dont wanna do that. But he's dating Sidney. Maybe I should show him how it feels._

DERRICK'S POV

_Did I just tell Massie that Sidney's cooler than her? Oh man! I screwed up! Now I know she'll never forgive me! But she made me say it...right? Yea! She did!! It's her fault! Sidney is cooler than Massie...-sigh-. No she isnt. Sidney is hot but she's no competition to Massie! Massie's independent, beautiful, and down to earth. I cant believe it...I think my best friend...well ex-best friend is hot!! What is wrong with me?!? First I kiss her then I think about the kiss!?!? I think I love her.....I cant!! She hates my guts! I cant hate her...not ever in my life have I ever yelled at her...I feel terrible! But she'll probably go and date all those guys Ive successfully ran away. Well if she wants to play that way..so can I._

School the next day

BOCD 1ST Period

Derrick looked around for Massie everywhere. 'Maybe she's not coming.'he thought. He went back to his locker to make sure he didnt leave anything in his locker. _Yeah right! _When he went to his locker, he heard some giggling on the other side of the locker. "Stop!"a girly voice giggled then he heard muffles. Derrick took a deep breath before he turned and looked around the corner. He knew that voice but didnt wanna believe what he was hearing. Derrick silently prayed as he turned the corner and to his luck saw nothing. 'Thank gah!' he said to himself. Then as he turned back around he met Massie.

He was about to keep walking but decided to stay and 'check out his locker'. Soon Derrick heard her humming to herself. He side-glanced at her through the side of his eyes and saw her smile and re-apply some lip gloss. Then she shut her locker and walked casually down the hall. 'WTF?!?'Derrick thought.  
"So..you didnt wanna say hello?''Derrick asked once he caught up to her. Massie side-glanced at him and smirked. "Why do you care?"Massie asked. "Because I...just cuz."Derrick simply said. "Well goodbye."She said and walked away. 'Omg! I cant believe he wants to talk to me now!'Massie thought.

Massie entered her class 5 minutes before Derrick and quickly sat down and talked to Alicia. Soon Derrick walked in and looked at her confused. She kept talking to Alicia and pretended to not see him standing above her. "Um..Mass, Derrick is staring at you."Alicia said. Massie smiled at her and nodded. "Who cares!?!"Massie whispered. "Well, he does. He kept me and Josh up all night talking about if he should date Sidney again or not. I think your little breakup is hurting him."Alicia said concerned. Massie looked at her then at Derrick. He was playing with phone, Massie knew. He always texted Cam first period then in second texted her. It felt weird not sitting next to him. He suddenly looked up and met her eyes and smiled. Massie turned her head quickly before he said something.

Soon Massie heard Alicia sigh. "Mass, you know you want to apologize to him. He abviously wants to apologize to you."she said. Massie bit her lip and pulled out her phone and looked at the time. 'What the heck am I supposed to do?!?!'she thought. The bell rung and Massie quickly packed up her things and ran out.

2nd period

Massie sat across from Derrick in this class. (unlike 1st period, these seats were permanent) Massie tried to look forward but couldnt help but notice Derrick staring at her. She sighed then felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw a sighed and opened it and read it.

Mass,

Sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didnt mean to yell but I feel terrible. I've been a mess since we stopped talking(which has only been a day=)) Plz can we work this out cuz I miss you deeply!

your bff: Derrick

Massie read the note twice and put it in her backpack then pulled out another piece of paper. She wrote Derrick a note back.

**Derrick's POV**

I watched her as she put my note in her backpack. I know she'll probably lose it by the end of the day...she always loses things. That's why I keep things for her. Then she pulled another piece of paper out and wrote something. She looks soo hot today. Her hair is straight and she's wearing light makeup..even though she wasnt a big fan of it before. Then I felt a picece of paper touch my hand. I snapped out of my trance and picked it up and read it.

Derrick,

Sorry if you feel that way and Alicia told me how you kept her and Josh awake all night! Plz understand that I didnt mean to push you away like I did but I cant forgive you. I cant tell if you'll do this again and I cant stand to be away from my bff either!

Massie

I sighed and looked at her. She never looked my way. Now I know I might have to go to extreme measures. But what? Maybe Cam knows. He's an expert in that romatic crap.

Soon the bell rings and we're headed to P.E.


End file.
